A Dark Congregation
by dearcharlie
Summary: Torment and go. But of course Damon Salvatore won't go just like that. He was in New York City. And it seems like a lot of things have been going on in his little brother's life. He wants in on it so he's joining the game. TVD/GG crossver. Mostly Blamon.
1. Chapter 1: S and D have perfect timing

**A Dark Congregation**  
>Gossip Girl + The Vampire Diaries<br>Crossover FanFiction  
>Summary: Just take what you want and go. But of course Damon Salvatore won't go just like that. He was in New York City. And it seems like a lot of things have been going on in his little brother's life. He wanted in on it so he's joining the game.<p>

Set on the first season of Gossip Girl and The Vampire Diaries (kind of). This is going to be very AU and very long, I presume.

**Chapter 1: S and D have perfect timing**

Blair stared at herself in the mirror, admiring how slim she looked like in one of her mother's new designs. She especially liked the lace detail. It was just then that she was feeling good about herself when her phone vibrated on her vanity table. She picked the phone up almost hesitantly and her heart almost dropped as she read the bold text accompanied by a photograph of _someone_.

_Serena's back!_The text said. Blair stared at the photo of her supposed best friend on the small screen of her phone before placing it back down gently on the table. So Serena's back. What now? They go back to their old habits and forget nothing's ever happened? Have Nate's eyes glued on her mile long legs while they were on study dates again? Not like Serena actually studied. She just sat there and flipped through the pages of the latest issue of Cosmo. As if it's not enough that she has to deal with the fact that her mother prefers Serena's perfect bone structure, height, smile, hair, etc. over hers. Now she's coming back like nothing's ever happened? How dare her!

That night was supposed to be _the night_—that special night shared by two oh so in love people. Nate has been waiting for it. She's been waiting for it. Now that Serena's back in the picture, she just wanted to mark her territory and let her know that nothing could ever be the same ever again.

Blair found Nate in a middle of a group of Lacrosse players talking about their recent win against the rival school. How very interesting. Not. Not when he's supposed be with _her_. He's supposed to be by _her_ side. He's supposed to be escorting_ her_. Every since Serena's unannounced departure, Nate has been so distant; more so than his usual distance. But she didn't mind. She turned a blind eye and ignored it. She loved him. And he loved her. He was just having a rough time expressing his emotions towards her correctly.

She pulls him into her room to get it over and done with after a brief commentary, compliments of Chuck Bass. She's nervous but she pushes the feeling away and starts to kiss Nate. She pushes them to the bed and she feels his hand come up behind her, zipping her dress down. It was their moment. This is it, she thought. She was going to lose her virginity to Nathaniel Archibald. They're going to Ivy League schools and get married and have two kids. They're going to live a happily ever after without all of these petty high school schemes and Gossip Girl.

Blair was pulled away from her fantasy of Nate and their future by a single sentence. _Serena's here! _Apparently, Nate was pulled away from whatever it was that he was thinking of too. He practically pulled Blair away from him and listened more.

"Serena's here," he says, as if echoing the boring news from outside their room.

"Who cares about Serena?" she pulls him back to her for another kiss but he turns from her and stands up.

"She's back, Blair." He fixes himself in front the mirror and wipes Blair's lipstick away from his lips and neck. _Damn that girl sure did put on a lot today. _And with one nod to her, he's gone.

She took one moment to zip her dress up and think of a million conversations she and Serena could possibly have. After reviewing her appearance in the mirror, she finally steps out of the room to find her boyfriend staring at the attention whore in the room, a.k.a. Serena van der Woodsen, a.k.a. her best friend, a.k.a. her strength that left her on her time of need, a.k.a. public enemy number one… well, Met-steps-sitting-Constance-Billard-girls' enemy number one.

Blair put on her signature Blair Waldorf smile on just in time to meet the blonde's semi-nervous-semi-happy smile. Something was definitely up.

"Serena," she approaches her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, B. I missed you."

"I missed you too, S."

That maybe the most painful and yet most true thing she has ever said in a while. She asked for her to sit down and talk with her but she excused herself and said she had somewhere to go. So much for the 'I missed yous' said earlier.

xxx

Stefan Salvatore was one content man… kind of man anyway. He practically lived alone in a family property in New York. She had just met Elena Gilbert, who was nothing like someone he knew at all which made him happy. He had new friends. And most of all, there was no sight of his brother anywhere. It's been years since he's seen him. Maybe he finally gave up on trying to torture him for all eternity.

Or maybe he just spoke too soon.

He felt a presence just behind him—cold, powerful, Damon-ish. He was there. Why was he there? He wasn't supposed to even step on New York soil. But then again his life's job is to torment him. He turns slowly to see his brother in a black Armani suit, looking like he's one of them billionaire-tycoon-heirs that he's been making friends with.

"Damon," he manages to mutter out despite his shock and discomfort in seeing him again.

"Hello, brother." He says cockily, as always.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asks.

"Well I heard you're back home and I've heard you've been quite the busy bee."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Oh this little website. It's quite interesting. You're _S_, aren't you? Well, the male one. The female one seems pretty… enthusiastically annoying. Blah. Know her, too, by any chance?"

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"I missed my little brother."

"Come on. You and I both know that you're not capable of missing anyone."

Damon gave him a serious look. He was capable of missing someone. He was capable of missing one.

"I'm curious. Is your role of high school aristocratic jock working for you? I mean… what did you tell them? Where are you parents? Considering that you _ate_ one of them… that could be an awkward topic."

He walked around the study and examined the books on the shelves for a while. Stefan watched his every move. He was calculating his steps inch by inch as if his life depended on it.

"What are you doing here now?" Stefan asks.

"You see, in this little website I've also read that _Male S_ was _getting smitten_ with _E_ at a charity auction just the other night. And there was a photo of _Male S _with said _E_. Let me tell you. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." She looks up with his signature Damon Salvatore smirk—great for pissing people and non-people off. "Is it working, Stefan?—being around her, being in her world. Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me. How do you eat here?"

"Blood banks."

"Those frozen things in the hospitals? Yuck. You're in New York, bro. You can pick up hundreds just from Central Park alone. Come on. This diet of yours, it isn't healthy."

"You being in my life isn't healthy."

"True. But keeping you unhealthy is kind of part of the 'making Stefan miserable forever' package."

"Just take whatever you want and go."

"No can do. You see I've been updated with what's latest in this Gossip Girl chick's site. And it turns out that Female S has just arrived. She looks delicious."

"Don't go anywhere near Serena, or any of them Damon."

"Or what? You're going to send me hate mail? Going to exclude me from your social gatherings? I'm quite surprised. You sure are not minding all of these photographs of you all over the World Wide Web. What with the being immortal and all? These babies could last a lifetime, or two. You're risking getting exposed."

"I won't be exposed."

"Are you doing this for her? You are, aren't you? It's because she's part of this world where this gossip site tries oh so bad to give everyone code names when we all know who she's talking about. Why not just say their names? Like, Stefan, Serena, Nate, Chuck, _Blair_." Damon pauses and smiles to himself. "Now that one sounds delicious too. Blair." He repeats her name as he makes his way out of the study. Stefan follows him, of course. He couldn't let him out of his sight.

"Blair, Blair, Blair." He repeats and repeats to himself. Something about that name bothered Damon Salvatore to no end. And it excited him to see who this Blair really was.


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh gossip filled air

**A Dark Congregation**

Gossip Girl + The Vampire Diaries

Crossover FanFiction

Summary: Just take what you want and go. But of course Damon Salvatore won't go just like that. He was in New York City. And it seems like a lot of things have been going on in his little brother's life. He wanted in on it so he's joining the game.

Set on the first season of Gossip Girl and The Vampire Diaries (kind of). This is going to be very AU and very long, I presume.

**Chapter ****2: There's nothing like fresh gossip in the air**

It's the first day of school at Constance Billard and St. Judes and all that Elena Gilbert wanted was to see her lovely boyfriend. He was awfully silent during their date the day before. When she asked what the matter was he only said that his brother was visiting.

"_Your older brother? Isn't he staying in… you never really told me__ where he was staying."_

"_I don't like talking about him."_

"_Why not? I'm sure he's not that bad."_

Stefan only shook his head and continued on picking on his steak. Elena dropped the topic and proceeded to being her un-nosy self even though she did want to know what was it about this brother of Stefan's that's got him all tangled up inside. All she knew about him was that after their parents died he decided to get out of New York, leaving _17_ year old Stefan to fend for himself.

"You seem troubled." A very bright Caroline sits beside her at the steps and hands over a cup of yogurt to the brunette.

"It's just Stefan. His brother's back and he's been bothered ever since."

"You mean he added more brood to his already brooding features? That must be hard." Caroline laughs and starts eating her yogurt.

Moments later a very brooding Blair Waldorf walked towards them, Little Jenny Humphrey in tow. She held a very well designed box with her. Blair sat herself in between Caroline and Elena, one step higher though of course.

"Good morning, Blair," Elena says, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have the invites?" Blair asks Jenny, completely ignoring Elena. Sure, they're friends but Blair has her moments. And Elena completely understands that now that Serena's back, Queen B would be extra bitchy.

"I do," Jenny sits two steps down Caroline and Elena, handing over the box to Blair. She takes one of the envelopes and hands her one.

"Here's one for you, as promised." She smiles down to the freshman.

"Thanks,"

"Don't look now but tall blonde runaway coming right at us, ten o'clock." Caroline whispers. Everyone's attention goes to Serena who stepped up and greeted everyone with smiles. Blair ignores her completely and goes through the contents of the box.

"Hey B."

Blair still doesn't look. Why would she, really? It's her time to ignore phone calls and emails now.

"What's that?"

"Invitations to the Kiss on the Lips party." Elena says.

"Oh. When is it?"

"Saturday," Blair finally looks up at her, "and you're kind of not invited." She shuts the box and stands up. Caroline, Elena and Jenny follow her suit and pick up their things.

"Really? Come on. It used to be us four." Serena reasoned but Blair only walks past her. "Elena, come on. Caroline."

Caroline only looks at her and then looks away. Out of all of them, Serena made her feel like she belonged in their little group. And when she went away she was crushed, possibly as much as Blair was. She completely understands what it must have been like for Blair. Blair was never really one to get close with anyone. She and Elena were just… there. They hang out. They care for each other, most of the time. But other times they hate each other. They were all so different. Blair was the superior, always wanting to be at the top, always wanting to be noticed. Caroline was more low profile than that. She was bubbly and nice and sometimes a little bit "not there" but that was alright. That was who she was. Elena on the other hand had perfection down to the core. Not in an out of this world bright, sunny, long-legged way like Serena but in a real way. She was nice, funny, smart and beautiful. She's competition to Blair who didn't choose the road to kindness at all. She had to be feared to be respected. Elena was nice so everyone just naturally respected her.

"We already have a replacement for the role of blonde number two, Serena." Blair interjects.

"Come on, B. Let's talk. The Palace? Tonight? We'll catch up."

"Sorry. I have to meet Nate later."

"Just one drink and thirty minutes. I won't keep you any longer than that."

Blair contemplates the offer and decides that if Serena wanted to redeem herself, she could in thirty minutes. Anything said further than suggested time line is off the record so she says yes and walks away with her army of headband wearing ladies in tights with yogurt.

xxx

Damon has been back to New York for three days now and he still hasn't had the pleasure of meeting Stefan's little friends. And since it's Stefan's first day of school there's nobody to pick on at home. He decides to check that little gossip site again just to know what's been going on. It shouldn't be right for a fine, well bred, gorgeous, and extremely fun man to be checking up on high school drama but he has to admit, this isn't the everyday stereotypical high school. This had so many embellishments and add-ons attached to it. This was Stefan's world now.

_**Hey people!**_

_Another summer has pas__sed and our Hampton tans are slowly fading. It's good bye wedge espadrilles and hello tights and Louboutin heels. I must confess that the summer did not bring anything juicy enough for you follow but fear not, my friends. You know I saved the best ones for last. And with a new season coming, who knows what's going to happen? One thing's for sure though: if anything does happen, you know I'll be the first one to know. Don't worry. I'll relay the news as soon as possible. You know I always do. I love you guys._

_Sightings:_

_**D **__and __**J**__ walking together to school. Tre cute. Hasn't Lonely Boy figured out that the only reason little sister is sucking up to him is because he's friends with __**S**__? And I don't mean the new arrival. I mean, __**E'**__s almost half a year boyfriend. Speaking of _that_ S, he was spotted leaving his mansion of a house earlier than he usually does with a mysteriously handsome fellow. Who is he and what is he doing living in S's bachelor pad? One thing's for sure. We all hope he sticks around._

_So many things to do, so many secrets to share. But that's it for this morning because I'm late for first period. But even as I burry myself inside a calculus book, you know I'll know what you're up to. I'm always watching._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl._

xxx

It's been about ten years since Damon's been inside of The Palace. Some things change. And apparently this place did too. Of course it did. The only thing that doesn't change is him and even he has his hair cut every once in a while. The ambiance was upbeat and modern. The only old things there were the alcohol selection on the lit shelves behind the bartender and the old man who sat to himself at the corner with the finest bottle of red wine. They didn't even have his favorite scotch. Pity. He ordered one anyway and sat there, listening to people. They were talking about their vacations, their food and their clothes. Typical… until he heard the click of a camera phone. His head turned and saw a young girl taking a photograph of him. It wasn't too surprising. He _did_ look good. In a short second, his phone beeped. It was an email blast from Gossip Girl.

_**Spotted:**_

_Mysteriously handsome fellow drinking the most expensive scotch in the cellar, having internal contemplations. Of what? Who really knows? But here's what I've learned while listening to the soft but really fast whispers in the air as I walked from Calc to English. Mysteriously handsome fellow is S's brother. Yes. S has a brother. Yes. There is someone who is possibly better looking than him. Yes. He's _not_ in high school. So what is he? We might never know. Find out as soon as you can and report back to me. Or I'll just report to myself. But help is always helpful. I'm nothing without you._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

"You're Stefan's brother?" he hears someone say on the stool beside him. He slid his phone back in his pocket and faced a petite brunette wearing the reddest lips he's ever seen. She's just so… mouth watering.

"Indeed I am, and you are?" He smiles, knowing that this girl must be somewhat attracted to him and she knew who Stefan was and she might be dinner.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," she offers a handshake and he takes it, but instead of shaking it he pulls it up to his lips, kissing the top of it.

"Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you,_ Blair_ Waldorf." He lets her hand go uneasily.

This must be the Blair that everyone's been talking about. The Blair with the abandonment issues. The Blair with the designer mother and gay father. The Blair who had just recently been surprised with the arrival of an old best friend. The Blair he's had such a growing attachment to. She did look delicious, especially in the proximity from each other they were in.

"Damon," she repeats. He watches as her lush lips say his name.

Suddenly, he just wants her. Period. No questions asked. Aside from her being enticing, she seemed like a very well educated citizen of New York. He had planned on using him against Stefan the first time he heard about her. But now he just has a new plan all together.

"Elena told me Stefan's brother was visiting." She continues. Has she not noticed how his eyes were staring at the movement of her lips? Maybe not. She wasn't looking at him anyway. She had just ordered an appletini.

"Yes, Elena. Heard _a lot _about her. You're friends?"

"I guess we are. I mean when she's not trying to pursue to be me we're friends."

Her lips travel to the crystal clear martini glass which leaves a light red stain on the edge as she pulls it away from her mouth. "She's nice though. Sometimes too nice."

"I see," he takes a sip from his own drink and sits up straight. He was slouching again which made him look predator-like at times. It's not like he wasn't though, a predator. He was the worst kind. "Shouldn't you be having tea instead of an alcoholic beverage at six in the evening?"

"I would have tea but tonight I'm handling a mess of a situation," she smiles but Damon seas sadness in her eyes.

"What kind of situation?" he leans closer to her, all of the sudden interested in what she had to say about a certain Serena.

"Nothing worth sharing at the moment."

Blair glances down to her phone and sees that it's already been fifteen minutes past six am. Serena should have been there twenty minutes ago. She failed her again.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

"I am. But not anymore." She slides off of the bar stood after gulping in the rest of her drink. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

She was all set and ready to go when Damon reached out for her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Before you go," Damon stares into her eyes _compellingly_. This was going to be absolutely fun. He sighted the same young girl in the very bright and expensive coat sitting nearby, obviously eavesdropping. He knew she had her camera on standby. A little show wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Give me a quick kiss on the cheek," he whispers.

A quick second passed before Blair leaned in and pressed her lips on Damon's oh so contoured cheek, leaving a light red mark. And, as if on queue, _snap, snap_. Little insider's got the latest photo of D. Salvatore getting a peck on the cheek from B. Waldorf.

"And now tell me that you'd like to see me again soon."

"We should hang out again soon. You know what? You can come to my party this Saturday."

"Oh a party?"

"Yes. The Kiss on the Lips party."

"Sounds interesting,"

"It's going to be fun, I swear."

Damon saw the fakeness in her voice. He's heard that tone before: the enthusiastic yet lifeless rhythm of words as they flowed out of his toy's mouths. He should be used to it. He is! But when Blair started speaking it didn't sound right at all. She dropped her hand and gave her a smile.

"I'll be there, honey. Scurry on now."

"Bye Damon." She smiles and leaves the vicinity. Soon Damon found himself hunched against his glass of scotch, feeling a little bit of guilt. Why would he be guilty of something he was made to do? It was how he got what he wanted. It was how he lived. And yet it doesn't feel right at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Not all that glitters is gold

**Chapter 3: ****Not all that glitters is gold**

It hasn't been thirty minutes since Blair left that Damon's attention was caught by a tall, long legged blonde with 'worried' stamped all over her face. She took the seat which Blair had occupied earlier. He let his eyes linger on her. What's so special about Serena van der Woodsen that's got every gossiping gossiper gossip about her? Aside from the obvious—she's one hot vixen—nothing else of her strikes him as special. Or maybe it's just because he's already picked favorites.

"Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" she asks.

"I don't think so. I'd certainly remember_ that_ face."

Serena smiles her famous van der Woodsen smile. "No. I think I have seen you. You're on Gossip Girl. Stefan's brother?"

These people really needed to stop labeling him as 'Stefan's brother'. He is more than just Stefan's brother. He is Damon Salavatore. Pushing all of his thoughts, and alcohol, aside, he nods.

"Damon Salvatore," he shakes her hand, "And you're…?"

"Serena van der Woodsen." Of course. Just the way people's attention snapped to her when she walked in the room should be enough verification. But really?

"It's a pleasure meeting you. Quack like a duck," he compels.

"Excuse me? Did you just ask me to quack like a duck?"

"What? Me? No. I guess I've had enough of this for the day." He pushes his glass to the bartender.

Why was this girl not affected by his compulsion? Although, he might admit making her quack like a duck would be going too far. He scanned her from head to toe and noticed a gold chain with a small, but definitely beautiful, jewel on it.

"That's a pretty necklace," he says.

"Thanks. My grandmother gave it to me."

"Oh really? It's quite a trinket. Do you know where she got it?"

"She said it's been passed on from Rhodes to Rhodes."

"I see. That's too bad. I've been meaning to give a present to someone."

"Oh really? Who?"

For someone who's only met Damon Salvatore ten minutes ago, Serena felt comfortable sharing a fair amount of information with him. Maybe it was because she knew Stefan and figured she could trust him. That would be an advantage for Damon. Stefan has always been the friendly-caring-nurturing type. Maybe people thought they were somewhat alike.

"Oh just someone," he says.

Their conversation was interrupted by their vibrating phones.

_**Spotted:**_

_**T**__ and __**C**__ holding hands while strolling in central park. Seems like they're not biting each other's head's off today. Which is good for them but is it really good for us? You know we love when lovers quarrel.__** B**__ stepping into a sushi bar where __**N**__ was spotted entering just before she did. And when I say just, I mean thirty seconds or less. __**E**__ shopping with __**Little J**__ at __**Barney's**__ for this Saturday's Kiss on the Lips party. Really, J? Are you hoping that E would buy you a dress? Aren't you pushing your luck just a little bit? And finally. Mysteriously handsome fellow, whom we shall call __**D,**__ and __**S**__ chit chatting at __**The Palace**__. Wonder why S came approximately thirty minutes late for her and B's sit down talk up. I would tell but as I've said, I'll save the good stuff for later. Right now I'd focus on trying to relieve myself from stress brought to me by the first day of school. And you know that to de-stress is to unload every inch of juicy knowledge you have to me. I love hearing your thoughts._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Damon rolled his eyes and placed his phone down. Serena slid hers back inside her bag and ordered another vodka soda. Something lighter. Hm. This could mean she's not going to be talking to Blair anytime soon.

"You're updated on Gossip Girl?" Serena asks.

"Of course. Isn't everybody?"

Serena nods and takes one long sip of her drink.

"How long are you going to be staying with Stefan?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a week, or two, or three. I'm starting to feel as if my missing New York isn't over yet. One thing's definitely sure though. It's changed since the last time I was here." His eyes drifted somewhere distant, somewhere not of that time.

"You say that like you've been gone a millennia."

Damon chuckles and gets up from his seat. It was his time to leave now. "Definitely felt like it, Miss van der Woodsen. I better skedaddle now before I find Stefan waiting for me by the door, one foot tapping with his 'it's past your curfew' look."

Serena laughs and nods again. Is that all she could ever do? Maybe his wanting her to quack like a duck would add more interest in her resume.

"All right. It was nice talking to you, Damon."

Damon gives her a smile that barely reached his cheeks and walks away from the bar. He was contemplating of going home. Maybe that won't be such a bad idea since his preferred beverage was there. And also, he wanted to hear all about Stefan's day.

xxx

**Q:**GG, is it true that T and C are having a fallout? And is it true that B and T are getting together behind N's back?

- Belle08

**A: **Dear Belle08, did you not see the latest blast? T and C are going stronger than ever. And of course B and T are not having a scandalous affair. If they were, I would have already told you. For now they're simply friends. Can't people have man-woman relationships without being a rumored couple these days?

- GG

xxx

Damon got home and found his brother in their living room reading a book. He seemed awfully drawn into it that Damon just had to interrupt him. He swoops in and grabs the book from his brother and sits across from him.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asks bitterly.

"I had the pleasure of running into Serena today."

"I know."

"That's not all. She was immune to my… charms. Well, one of them."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing! I swear. I just asked her to maybe make some sort of noise and she didn't!"

Stefan could see the frustration in his brother's eyes. Knowing Damon, he probably wanted to see into this. He personally wanted to see into it too. He hasn't gotten to know Serena that well.

"What is she, Stefan? Is she one of us? Is she a witch?"

"No. I don't know. I don't know her that well. Shortly after I got here, she disappeared to boarding school."

"Find out what you can, Stefan. Can't have a little threat to _my_ existence running around." He stands and tosses the book back at his brother who was as stunned as he was.

Whatever Serena van der Woodsen was, she definitely didn't know about it or else she would have hinted at something. Or maybe she's just smarter than Damon assumed she would be. Either way she needed to be gone and this time for good.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **This chapter was basically some sort of filler for something. And I'm not too impressed with it. I don't mean for it to look like I dislike Serena. I just thought that his picking Blair over her would make sense (because in my head it so totally does make a lot of sense). So yeah. Filler chapter. The next one is coming right up.

And thank you for actually liking this little project of mine. It's the first ever fanfic that I've ever actually written. And I'm not quite sure how this ends. Well, I have a few ideas. But still! Thank you so much for the reviews! XOXO.


	4. Chapter 4: The brutally honest

**Chapter 4****: The brutally honest**

The Met steps were occupied by Blair and her minions. It's been a whole day and she's managed to dodge every Serena encounter she's had. She made it a point to tell her that she was definitely and seriously not invited to her party. Not after she stood her up. She also made it clear that she had her chance to redeem herself and she blew it—big time. Her shunning her best friend away seemed to have worked. She was Serena free after fifth period.

Who needs Serena anyway? Definitely not her. She had Caroline and Elena and Tyler and Nate. _Her Nate_. She needed no one else. She was content with the circle she was in. She was respected and looked up to with them. She out shined them all and she wasn't put in the background, unlike when she was Serena who stole every single person's attention when she walked in a room. It was sickening and she was tired of it.

"So who's the extra invitation for?" Caroline asked. Blair called her the night before to make her print out one last invitation. Not that it was a hassle but she and Tyler were kind of in the middle of something and as if on cue the queen called.

"It's for a new friend," Blair smiled. She looked around and spotted Damon Salvatore walking towards them. He wasn't hard to spot. He was tall, dark and handsome in Armani Ex. He spotted her and jogged past Jenny Humphrey and the two other girls and sat beside Blair. Both Caroline and Elena looked up and raised a brow. Was he really sitting _there_?

"Stefan told me this is where I'd find you." Of course he didn't actually ask Stefan anything. He asked a girl at Constance and she pointed out the exact location of Blair Waldorf. She even offered to walk him there but half way through she was pulled into an alley, never to be seen again… well, the police would eventually find her there. It was a pretty out-there alley.

"It's my spot," Blair said, "and here's your invitation. If you don't have it they won't let you in so_ I_ printed another one for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued eating what's left of her yogurt. Elena and Jenny had congregated in one corner and talked about their dresses for this Saturday and she decided that it wasn't such a bad idea seeing as Blair totally forgot about them and dedicated all of her attention to Damon whom Stefan complained almost all of lunch earlier. She was surprised to see that Blair even knew him.

"Thank you, Blair." He took the invitation and studied the quick script of his name that was written on the envelope.

"Well, I better go," she took all of her books in her arms and stood, and Damon stood with her.

"Let me walk you home," he said, "those books might tip you over on the way home."

Without waiting for Blair to even respond, Damon took the books her and stepped down the steps with her following closely. He spotted a limo stopping just in front of them and noticed how Blair's smile immediately dropped. The door opened and out came Nate Archibald. _Of course he'd have a limo,_ Damon thought. He almost rolled his eyes.

"Blair," Nate started, "where are you going?"

"Home," Blair put up her smile again but it was one of those smiles that girls like her practiced in the bathroom when they woke up. But then again who was Damon Salvatore to say what kind of girl Blair Waldorf was.

"Let us drive you," Chuck Bass couldn't help but step out of his carriage. He saw a stranger with Blair's things and immediately felt territorial.

"Sure," she took her books from Damon, who was surprised to see her just obey _them_. "Thanks for the offer Damon but I have someone else to carry these for me now." She gave Chuck her books and pushed him inside his limo and Nate immediately followed.

"It's all right. They're your friends after all. We're friends too, right Blair?" he whispered.

"We're friends, Damon," she complied. It still didn't feel right compelling her. She had so much personality on her own that it just seemed like a waste to make her do things.

"Good. How about I stop by tonight?"

"Why on earth would you stop by?" she asked quizzically. She seemed skeptical.

"I don't know. To hang out."

"No thanks," she gave him an I'm-getting-rid-of-you-now smile. Who knew the diversity of Blair Waldorf smiles could be so… extravagantly big? "I'll just see you on Saturday, Damon."

"All right," he smiled back at her. "See you later."

Blair slid into the limo and drove off with Nate and Chuck. She sighed, seeing the empty interior of the vehicle. Nothing to do inside of Chuck's limo usually meant they had to speak to one another. Good thing there was Nate who she could talk to about everything. Not.

"So how was Lacrosse?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oh Stefan killed it today. I was a bit off."

"That's because you didn't get your good luck kiss from me before you went to the field."

"You weren't there."

"You should have come and found me, though."

"Speaking of coming and finding," Chuck interrupts, "who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"That… male… guy."

"Oh how profound, the adjectives you use, Bass."

"Who was he?" Nate asked.

"That 'male guy' was Damon. Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

"Why did he have a Kiss on the Lips invite in his accessorized hand?" Chuck asked.

"I invited him."

"Why?" The two boys said in unison. Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed her books from Chuck.

"He's my friend."

"Stefan said he arrived Saturday, same day Serena—"

"I know that!" Blair cut him off.

"How could you two be friends?"

"I-I-…I,"

Blair turned out blank. She couldn't remember why Damon was her friend. Her only memory of him was at The Palace the day before. They were having small talk and she decided to leave but before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek and invited him to the Kiss on the Lips party. She was thrilled that he was coming. But then after a while she forgot why she was thrilled. Aside from he was drop dead gorgeous, she didn't know much about him. He was still just 'Stefan's brother Damon'.

"You what, Blair? Were you high when you invited him? Are you on something right now?"

"Why do you care, Chuck?"

The real question was why Nate seemed cool about Blair hanging out with Damon, or even being his friend. The questions Chuck was asking her should have been coming from Nate. She knew Nate wasn't the jealous type but he didn't even bother asking further about Damon. It was like he didn't care at all.

"He looks dangerous."

"He's Stefan's brother. Stefan. You know. Harmless, _sweet and caring_ Stefan?" She chose her words well, like she was hinting like she liked Stefan to make Nate react and get jealous, or something – anything. But there was nothing. He just watched Chuck, waiting for what Chuck was going to say.

"Well, I don't know what it's like to have a sibling but from what I've heard some of them are direct opposites."

"He's harmless. He's just being a friend." Whatever that meant. She was definitely not sure.

"This might ruin you, Waldorf. I'm just watching out for you."

"Well I don't need _you_ to watch over me."

She watched as Nate's weight shifted. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't say anything. He just slipped his phone out of his pocket to 'check the time' and slipped it back in. Soon enough they were in front of Blair's building. She got off of the car and shut the door without saying anything. Nate rolled down the window and called for Blair.

"Blair is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled, "I'm just tired and I need to study for a quiz."

"Oh, all right."

Oh god. He really cannot get it?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nate."

"See you."

She expected him to say that he loved her so that she could tell him she loved him back but he didn't. He rolled up the window and drove off. She balanced her phone in one arm and reached for her phone. On her way up in the elevator she texted Tyler.

_Come over. __–B_

Blair and Tyler have always been friends. Aside from Serena, Tyler was the one person she has called her best friend. She could talk to him about everything without the fear of being judged. He was just there. And he always helped her in his own way. At the moment, she needs a guy's perspective. Nate has been acting weird lately. She needed him.

_Be there in five. __–T_

xxx

Tyler Lockwood was walking in Fifth Avenue on his way home when his phone beeped. It was Blair asking for him to come over. His mother asked him to come home early that night but when Blair calls he of course couldn't say no. He never does. Not when it's Blair. He understood more than anyone what kind of person Blair Waldorf was. And she understood him. She sees him in a different perspective—the practical one. He definitely did not think that Blair would be his best friend when he was pulling on her pig tales with Chuck when they were six.

He arrived at Blair's penthouse just a little over the five minutes he offered. She was anxiously waiting by the elevator when he found her. She has already changed from her school clothes to her house dress and comfy flats, which looked a lot more comfortable than the tights and high heels.

"Hey," he greeted her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nate," she sighed and led him to the living area.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Caroline or Elena about these kinds of situations?"

"I want brutally honest truths and you give me brutally honest truths, even when I don't ask for them so I called you."

"Okay," he sat beside and waited for her to go on.

"Well he's been acting strange lately. Ever since Serena left he's been weird. Distant."

"He's always been distant, Blair."

"I know! But not this distant. And it's getting worse. He doesn't even care that I've made friends with Damon Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore? Stefan's brother? From what I've heard he's bad news."

"I know that, too, but Nate didn't mind it. He didn't mind it at all. Chuck on the other hand minded it a lot."

"It's because he probably likes you and cares about you a lot." Tyler said bluntly.

"No he doesn't. He's Chuck Bass. He doesn't care for anybody."

"Well apparently he cares about you, and Nate, and that stupid scarf that he keeps on wearing. Gay."

"Tyler!" Blair scolded and laughed.

"What? What I'm trying to say is that Nate is turning out to be a bigger douche than that best friend of his. Just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean I'll turn a blind eye and just let him do what he's doing to you."

"He loves me, and I love him."

"Screw love, Blair. You out of all people should know that it means nothing for some people."

"All this coming from someone who's head over heels for Caroline Forbes?"

"That's different. Our parents didn't plan it. It just happened. It wasn't forced."

"You're saying that Nate and I were forced?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Good job." He laughed and patted Blair's head softly.

"Cut it out!" She was skeptic now. She didn't know what to believe. On top of that she really did need to study for a stupid quiz. "Nate _loves_ me."

"You can keep telling yourself that but you know deep inside that it isn't true."

Blair and Tyler fell into a silence. She was trying to think of something to say back. She wanted to defend her love for Nate. She wanted to prove Tyler that such love can exist, that Nate did love her more than anything in the world and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But as she listened to her internal monologue, she only felt hurt. Hurt not because Tyler could possibly be right, but because she couldn't even tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Do you think it has something to do with Serena?" she asked softly.

"Blair—" Tyler tried to reason.

"No! Just tell me! Tell me what you think. I asked for it. I can handle the truth. I'm a big girl now, Tyler Lockwood."

Blair has only allowed herself look fragile in front of a few chosen people. Tyler was honored, in a way, to be one of them. But he couldn't handle seeing her shatter into a million pieces… again… because of Serena. He already had a hard time fixing her up the first time, no thanks to Archibald, and Elena and Caroline helped a lot too but they still didn't think that she was done with that situation. They knew she still went to the bathroom after every time she ate. She still was hard on herself. Telling her the truth will break her. But telling her that Serena wasn't involved would just make Blair think that whatever was wrong between her and Nate was her fault. He wouldn't have that. He won't see her get hurt again.

"If you want the truth then fine," he sighed, "I think Serena is involved, but very minimal. She was her friend, too. And it must have been hard on him, too."

Tyler kicked himself mentally. He knew a lot more of what's going on with Nate and Serena. But he couldn't tell Blair that. He just couldn't.

"I guess so," she said calmly but she knew better. Blair has always seen how Nate looks at her haloed best friend. It was everything but friendly.

"You two really need to talk, Blair. And I mean talk. With honesty."

"I know. Thank you, Tyler, for being here."

"It's nothing Blair. As crazy as you are I can't leave you."

Blair smiled at Tyler. It was a real smile this time. That Waldorf smile was extremely rare. She knew it. Tyler knew it. And most of all, Dorota knew it as she listened from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Okay so this is how I actually really write (and not in present/future form thing like in the past chapters). I've been writing this screenplay and it's kind of difficult to adjust from that to writing paragraphs. (Since you can't really use past tenses when writing screenplays, so I've learned but maybe I'm wrong so.) Gossip Girl was awfully silent, wasn't she? Anyhow, I like this chapter. Tyler/Blair friendship all the way! Sometimes I have to stop myself from shipping them because if that happened I'd be shipping everyone with everyone else. Including Chuck and his scarf. I kind of miss that scarf. Next up: Possibly Dan and Serena. And definitely Blamon. Lots. I'll try not to spoil myself though. And I'll try to not make Damon the softy that he's turning out to be. It's kind of difficult since I'm very fond of Human Damon. I'll try to make him as monstrous as I possibly can. Thank you guys again for the reviews. Much love. XOXO.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss on the lips

**Chapter ****5: Kiss on the lips**

_Hey people!_

_I know I've been semi-silent for this past week. You know it's only because of school and all of these teachers who suggest dumping us youth with useless homework that they don't even really check and record. And aside from the usual I've been setting a lot of my facts, and rumors, straight. I have a few speculations about tonight's party but I won't say anything for now. Let's just sit back and watch as our favorite people stir up some commotion which I know there will be. There's always commotion when Manhattan's elite is involved._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

xxx

Blair, Nate, Chuck, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler all rode in Chuck's limousine on the way to the venue of The Kiss on the Lips party. Chuck was already popping champagne and Tyler was already drinking. Sometimes it made Blair ask herself why she would invite anyone else. They were a party all by themselves… if you excluded Nate who was smoking and looking out of the window. He was in his own little world far, far away where nobody in the vehicle existed except for him and his Marlboros. He was in the corner of the vehicle, away from everyone else. Blair thought his behavior to be disturbing but she decided to not mind it. That night wasn't all about him after all. Tyler on the other hand called on Nate every few minutes just to snap him back into their party bubble which lasted for like, one whole sentence and then he's back in fantasy land.

Stefan was surprised to see Damon inside when they arrived. He had a girl on each arm at the VIP lounge. They were under his compulsion, of course, or were they really? They seemed like the normal Kati and Iz he knew. They often draped themselves over new hot meat. They once tried to do so with him when he first got there.

"Oh hi, Stefan, we were just about to do shots. Do you want to join us?" said Damon while raising a tequila-filled shot glass at his brother and drinking it. He seemed to have enjoyed himself while waiting for the rest of the crowd to arrive.

"No thank you, Damon. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Blair invited me. She's one of my new friends, alongside these lovely ladies," he smiled at each of them while they shrieked in joy in his arms.

Stefan pulled Damon up and led him to one silent corner. Kati and Iz complained about him taking away their new friend. Damon's been making an awful lot of friends lately. He hasn't been interested in casual humans in a while. Stefan added that to his list of things that make Damon suspicious.

"What are you doing to Blair?" asked Stefan in a very worried-slash-threatening manner.

"Nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing." He smirked. Well, not _nothing_. _Some_ things. They're harmless. Light mind compulsion to get into some parties and that was it.

"Right, Damon. As if Blair would invite a stranger to her very, very well anticipated party."

"Of course she would. I used the 'I'm Stefan's brother' card."

"Stay away from them, Damon. They're not your toys to play with."

"Of course they are, Stefan. They're mine for the taking. Don't pick now to be selfish."

"Just leave, Damon."

"No, little brother. Not when the hostess is looking everywhere for me."

Damon saw Blair searching the room. For who? Probably him. When they met earlier that day 'accidentally' he might have suggested that she look for him the minute she steps into the party. She's the obedient one. It still felt wrong, of course, but he couldn't help himself. She was too hard to sway naturally.

"Damon!" Blair called out once she saw him. "You came!"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He kissed the top of her hand and gave her his most charming smile. Blair couldn't help but smile, too. What Damon just did was more than what she could get from Nate lately. And despite what she and Tyler talked about earlier that week, she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Nate. Like really talk with all honesty. Part of her was scared of what she might learn. Part of her just couldn't let go of Nate. She loved him, truly. And aside from that he was a big part of her being Queen Bee. And because Serena was in the picture again she couldn't afford to lose her king.

"Stefan, Elena's been looking for you everywhere." Go away now, please.

Stefan took it as his cue to leave. He knew that look. It was the 'I want time alone with him' look. He's gotten that look from Blair before. They weren't very close yet somehow he was too concerned about what Damon might be doing to her. She was still nice to him, at certain times. And she wasn't as bad as people choose to believe her to be.

"Right. Behave." He whispered to Damon before leaving him with Blair.

"Did he just tell you to behave?" Blair posed.

"Oh you know Stefan. He is what he is. He's afraid I might not fit in too well in this crowd."

"He shouldn't worry. You're perfect for this crowd."

_And perfect for my plan_, Blair thought. She has decided that, as cliché and common as it was, she was going to make Nate Archibald jealous of Damon Salvatore. He was new and hot on the headlines and he was the most good looking guy she has possibly ever laid eyes on. A little show wouldn't hurt, would it?

Blair slipped her hand on the crook of Damon's arm and led him to the direction of where her posse was. Chuck seemed to have disappeared somewhere and Nate kept smoking. It was probably his seventh one for that night. It looked sad, not to mention disgusting even though she has once tried them once. It was with Serena. They were experimenting.

She shook her memories of Serena and their past adventures and focused on what situation was laid right before her: a very pathetic boyfriend. In all honesty, she wasn't much impressed with Nate that night. He was a blah piece of human meat that sat idly in a corner. Sad and disgusting.

"Guys, this is Damon Salvatore. Some of you might have already met him but I figured you were never really properly introduced," Blair gripped on Damon's arm tightly. She wanted all of them to see how she and Damon were close. She wanted for Nate to see.

"Yeah, I've seen you before," Nate said, finally a reaction from him. But it was a very short fifteen-words-or-less response. "When we picked Blair up from The Met."

"Yes. Nate, was it?" Damon was snapped back from his staring at Elena who was the exact replica of his late love Katherine. He couldn't help but remember her. She was beautiful and sweet yet very dominating and manipulative. She could be a wonderful dream or a worst nightmare all in one tiny doe-eyed package. Come to think of it, she was a lot like Blair. Or rather, Blair was a lot like her. The only difference was that Blair was actually a human being. Katherine was, he realized later on, a monster.

"This is Caroline, Tyler and Elena." Blair's voice filled his head again. She was introducing everyone to him and he couldn't really care less what their names were. But since they were somewhat important to her, he made a quick list: Barbie and somewhat-semi-Ken-ish boy, and Katherine look-a-like. And of course his brother on the farthest corner of the booth. Yawn.

Blair's grip on his arm was violently tight. She didn't seem to notice but she was jerking his arm forward every time she turned to Nate. So she was playing a game with him. Good. He liked games, especially the types where someone ends up butt-hurt.

"Nice meeting you all," he smiled and nodded after Blair's introduction. It was quite long. She gave a short description for each of them. So Tyler's the other best friend. The male Serena prototype. One thing's for sure: he was definitely not blonde. Damon almost rolled his eyes on himself. He was lacking useful words that night, and thoughts, and everything else. Maybe it was because he hasn't eaten anything in a while; anything fresh, at least.

The two sat down on the seat next to Elena and Stefan, right across from Nate who was killing his stick on the ashtray. Man the boy can smoke. He reeked of nicotine and alcohol. No wonder he was put in the corner.

"You know what; you should come to brunch tomorrow." Blair finally said, realizing that Nate wasn't paying any attention to her and Damon at all. She was sick of it. She was going to have to take another step and invite Damon everywhere. The more she was seen with him, the more people would talk and the more _other_ people talk the faster Nate could catch up with what was happening.

"Oh, what time would that be?" Damon mused.

"Ten o'clock. You can sit beside me since you might not know a lot of people there. Would that be okay, Nate?" she asked hopefully. Nobody new has sat down with their posse at the brunch since Stefan. This definitely made Elena and Caroline share the what's-going-on look.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. You could totally sit with us."

"Then I'd be glad to be at brunch tomorrow." Damon smiled at Blair and then at Stefan who looked definitely uncomfortable. This whole arrangement he was having with Blair seemed to be working for both of them. He knew exactly what this little girl was doing with him. She was trying to make her little boy band member looking boyfriend jealous. Well, he knew better than anyone how to play _that_ game. To him that game was a way of life.

xxx

Chuck Bass was sitting by the bar with Kati and Iz when he had a glimpse of a blonde freshman heading their way. He's been seeing her with Blair lately and has always wondered what and who she was. Her petite body was dressed in a well made dress. Nothing Blair or Serena would wear but it was definitely tailor made. It made him want to get to know her more.

"Excuse me, have you seen Blair?" she asked the girl a few seats down. The brunette pointed to the direction of the VIP lounge and she smiled and went on her way.

Polite little Constance girl asking for Blair Waldorf's coordinates? Definitely one of her majesty's minions. Something was off about her though. Sure, new minions are naïve but this one looked too naïve for her own good. Perfect, Chuck thought. That might come useful.

"Who's that?" Chuck asked Iz.

"That's Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman."

"One of Blair's latest recruits." Kati added.

"Anything about her on Gossip Girl?"

"Nothing yet."

"Good," he smirked to himself.

Chuck Bass always made it a point to introduce himself to freshmen. Especially when they had long legs and soft porcelain skin. He followed little J who got lost inside of the crowd. Everyone seemed to tower over her, which was not really a common thing to happen. She did have long legs and all. She was distracted by all of the lights and darkness. When she turned around she was face to face with Chuck Bass. A dirty smirk spread over his face.

"Hi," said Chuck huskily. He wasn't trying to be obvious. He was just the way he was. And this freshman seemed too elated to even notice his sly advances.

"Oh hi," Jenny gave him a toothy grin. _Freshmen_, he scoffed.

"I'm Chuck Bass,"

"I know! I mean, I'm Jenny Humphrey." Jenny was all too excited. First week at Constance and she's already talking to Chuck Bass? She's heard all about him on Gossip Girl. He was quite the charmer, and the kind of guy that had a warning sign stamped on him.

"Well Jenny, I'd like to have a word with you in private if you don't mind." He gave him the famous Bass smile which made her melt instantly. Naïve, like they always were.

xxx

Dan Humphrey never thought he'd be able to speak to Serena van der Woodsen. He definitely never thought that she'd want for him to take her away from her home. But there he was walking down the New York streets with her, just being himself. As cheesy as it sounded it was probably the best night of his adolescent life.

Everything was going perfectly. He never thought Serena would be this open to someone like him. He thought she was much like her ex-best friend, slash Jenny's immediate superior. But she wasn't. She was possibly the complete opposite.

She was free-spirited, loose, fun and beautiful. She lightened up rooms when she walked in. It was something on Serena could do, he noted. He's never met anyone so bright and outgoing yet managed to look so goddess-like despite all of the adjectives stated. She was blissful.

Their walk was interrupted all of the sudden by a text from Jenny.

_SOS – J_

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"It's Jenny. She's in trouble."

"I know where she is. Come on."

Serena held onto Dan's hand and walked as fast as she could in her Manolos. Dan was sure that his feelings for Serena van der Woodsen have developed over night. He just wasn't sure if this thing with her would go anywhere.

xxx

Stefan had countless glasses of champagne that night. He tried so hard to not show Damon that he was uncomfortable with him being there but Damon knew better. He knew his newfound closeness with Blair bothered his brother to no end. Everything he did bothered his brother to no end. Even if he wasn't doing anything, it would be bothering to him. It was quite amusing at certain times. But mostly it was annoying. And the more annoyed Damon got, the more interesting he'd play the game.

Blair never left Damon's side. She was clinging onto him like he was the only thing that was keeping her together, which wasn't entirely false. He was playing along with her game of green eyed monster. Unfortunately the green eyed monster hasn't shown yet. He was still hidden underneath its blonde, smoky exterior that is Nate Archibald. Tyler sat quietly with Caroline and observed Blair and Nate's actions. He shook his head every time Blair looked at him for encouragement. He's said it a million times. There's nothing there with Nate. But still she wouldn't listen. He should have known by now that Blair only chooses to listen when she wants to. If she didn't like it, she'd turn the other cheek.

"Isn't that Serena?"

Blair immediately turned her head to where Elena was looking and found a tall, blonde Serena with a Dan Humphrey in tow. She stood and made her way through the crowd, Nate and Damon following closely.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked Serena furiously when she grabbed onto her arm.

"Not now, Blair, alright?" she shook Blair's hand off, pushed past her and followed Dan somewhere. She didn't bother follow. She was too busy trying to make sure Nate was by her side but in his place stood Damon. Nate was a few feet behind them, watching as Serena, and her hair, maid their way through the crowd. Why were all of them staring at her? She might as well be a unicorn.

xxx

Dan caught Chuck pinning his sister down on some wall on the rooftop. Jenny was shrieking under him. He lunged at Bass with as much force as he could possibly exert, pushing him off of Jenny completely, and then punched him right in the face.

"Stay away from her!" threatened Dan, who was still trying to keep his balance steady. Serena calmed Jenny and took her to the exit.

"Your life is over, you whore! You're over!" Chuck yelled. It took Dan a brief few seconds to realize that he was yelling at Serena and not him. It made him think what Serena could have done to deserve those harsh words. But then he remembered it was Chuck Bass who uttered the unthinkable.

Dan followed Serena and Jenny and took a deep breath before plunging back into the crowd. He felt everyone's eyes on them, making way for them. Out of nowhere Nate came out. He was fixed on Serena. _Who wasn't, really?_

"Serena!" Nate called out but Serena only ignored him and walked faster with Jenny. "Serena!" he called again and started following her.

"Nate, don't." Blair held onto his arm but he pulled himself away from her.

"No, Blair." He said before running after Serena out of the club. Even though it was the first time he's left her in the middle of a room full of her guests, it felt like she was used to the feeling of abandonment caused by Nathaniel.

Damon watched as Blair stood still in the middle of the room. She was crushed. He couldn't blame her though. This Nate dude was obviously a douche. The boy obviously didn't know what he had. But of course Blair was what might classify as Damon's type. He didn't know what got into him when he held Blair's hand to pull her away from the eyes of judging people in the party. They looked like vultures waiting for their prey to die so that they could feast on her. Kids were really getting a lot meaner as the generations passed. Blair stopped just a few meters away from their table. Her hold on his hand wasn't like her grip on his arm earlier that night. It was much more softer, more real.

"Get me out of here," she pleaded. Her eyes were right on his. He could see pain in them. For a slight second he remembered when he once had the similar emotion in his eyes, a hundred and such years ago, when Katherine picked his brother over him. He shook the thought of the past away and tried to focus on what was in front of him.

"Sure. Do you have your things with you?"

"No. Elena will get them."

"I'd get them for you if you'll wait here—"

"No, Damon!" She exclaimed, "Just get me out of here, please."

It was sad, in general. Like, pathetically sad. Not only was she mourning someone who probably didn't want anything to do with her anymore, she looked like she was still fighting for her love for him. It made him cringe inside. He was that kind of person was. He was once pathetic. He didn't want for Blair to go down that same path. She was much more fragile than he was when he was human. She might break down and kill herself and unlike him she may not be as open to drink his blood just incase. And he wouldn't force anything on her. If anything, he was going to protect this girl from herself.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go out back."

Damon Salvatore usually didn't show people his soft side. He has hid it for too long that he didn't even know that he still had it which made it all the more surprising to him when he realized that he was so soft on Blair Waldorf. He has only known her for a week and he definitely hasn't been able to spend time with her due to their conflicting schedules. But there was something about her that made him want to revise most of his master plan. Heck, he threw that plan away the minute he realized she was using him as much as he was using her.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Okay. So I didn't spoil myself too much with Blamon in this chapter. But I might splurge on the next one. I don't want to make Damon a softy, though. And I won't. We'll just see how that goes. He might take a nip on someone soon. As for Serena and Dan… I don't know. It's been difficult to write them since I can't really remember what they did on the first parts of the season. It's been years so… but yes. Thank you for the reviews! Much love. XOXO.


End file.
